doctorstroggs_workshopfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Enemies
'Crumb ' Simon's weakened version.thumb Represents a fat man with a brain instead of head. Eyes and a stitched mouth are situated on the stomach. The enemy is very slow, but this is compensated with a large amount of health. Attacks with a spray of blood like Vis. The brain attacks the player with 2 red drops every 2 seconds. 'Waste Bucket' Represents an iron bucket filled with guts and internal organs up to the top.thumb|133px The Bucket itself doesn’t attack the player, but it spawns the following monsters: #Guts #Brains #Clotty #Creeping Hand Can be met in Torturing. 'Skull' Looks like an ordinary skull with 2 legs.thumb|114px Globin's altered version. The difference is in higher speed and lowered HP. Regeneration takes less time. 'Worm' thumb|192px Represents a bandaged body with a head which mouth was stitched and eyes were torn off. There are 3 varieties of this enemy: the Creeping one, the Suspended one and a Fat one. The first variety creeps around the room and attacks the way Spity does. While moving leaves a bloody trail for several seconds. The Suspended hangs upside down and moves towards the player (attack and trail remain). Upon getting certain damage, the Suspended Worm falls to the ground and becomes an ordinary Worm. The last of the variety is the altered version of the first one: the speed is reduced, but the amount of health is higher. When the Fat’s health is 0, he blows up and leaves 3 Spiders upon his death. There is a bigger and tougher version of the Fat Worm ( which is a little smaller than Chub), and leaves 2 big Spiders and 3 small Spiders upon his death. 'Creeping Hand' Represents a pale hand, which was cut off. Charger's tougher version. Moves faster, unlike the worm. While being on the same line with Isaac jumps towards the target. 'Slime' Represents a lump of black mass which jumps around the room like Hopper.thumb While being hit, Slime is getting divided to 2 little lumps. The smaller Slime gets, the lesser the distance of jumps is. But, upon division, the movement speed gets higher. 'Jell' Outwardly looks like Blastocyst, but without the embryo inside. thumb|250px Slowly follows the player (passes all obstacles except cliffs), slowly shooting 4 big drops (“+” trajectory), which deal 1 heart damage. While moving leaves a trail, which slows down the player, but doesn’t hurt him. Also Jell can pass through enemies, hurting them. Has a large amount of health. May contain a chest or an item inside. 'Shocker' thumb|110px Outwardly looks like a Gaper with 2 batteries in his head. While being his, generates electrical chargers (“X” trajectory). He’s able to teleport himself nearby. 'Drowned' Outwardly look like Knights, but have dirty-blue color and seaweed, which hang down from the head. While moving, leave a water track on which Isaac glides. Every 2.5 seconds drowned attack with a drop. 'Torch' Globin's alternative version: the monster is constantly on fire. After getting close, detonates himself, dealing 1 heart damage. Upon his death leaves a pile of meat which gets restored into a Torch again. If it’s not destroyed, of course. 'Сandent' Torch's tougher version. The monster detonates every time after being hit, but doesn’t die. After 10 explosions he self-destructs, shooting 4 fire projectiles preemptively (“+” trajectory). With some probability leaves Troll-bomb upon his death. 'Freeze' Represents a Knight with a head frozen in an ice cube. Greatly tougher than his predecessor. Upon getting enough damage, the ice gets broken and Freeze become an ordinary Knight.